Ghoulseye
Ghoulseye is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vapenterisk from the planet Tryelle. 'Appearance' Ghoulseye is a ghost like alien. Ghoulseye's body is surrounded by indigo and pink exoskeleton skin. His torso contains pink stripes and spikes covering his sides that go down his stomach and has a energy star on the center of his waist. He wears a black cloak with dripping ectoplasm at the bottom of his drapes. Ghoulseye has two spikes on his shoulders and one on each waist. Ghouleye's arms are covered with chains with dripping ectoplasm at the ends. He has green glowing eyes and mouth, and wears the the watch's symbol on his chest. 'Personality' Ghoulseye has a hyperactive personality. Their species are known to be spiritual party animals. He either likes to constantly pull pranks on others or go all out using his fullest power. 'Powers and Abilities' Ghoulseye can manifest spiritual weapons from the star on his waist. He can use this to create arrows, scythes, swords and other various weapons. Ghoulseye can also use the ectoplasm on his cloak to create a bow and fire his arrows at enemies, which create more explosive attacks. Ghoulseye can perform a special move, known as "Slimy Sinister Arrow Blitz". To activate it, Ghoulseye must create multiple arrows, then surround himself in spiritual energy. Once done, he can fire himself and his arrows at the opponent to create a massive explosion. Ghoulseye can become intangible and phase through any objects. Ghoulseye's body is surrounded by pink and indigo exoskeleton skin, which allows him to attack on the defense and take many hits. Ghoulseye's exoskeleton is also protected by radiation and sunlight. Ghoulseye's exoskeleton skin can also be used for physical combat. Ghoulseye is also capable of flight. 'Weaknesses' While Ghoulseye can become intangible, he is not able to turn completely invisible, giving his opponents the advantage to spot him. If an any grabs onto Ghoulseye's cloak, he can either be pulled or thrown backwards. Ghoulseye's species is weak to sunlight. But however their species are only souls and have adapted over time to be protected inside their cloaks and exoskeleton skin. Ghoulseye can be a bit over-hyperactive, giving Ethan less control of some of his actions. 'History' * Ghoulseye first appeared in The Tenth Alien. The first time, Ghoulseye was discovering his powers and managed to defeat Tattooed Man. Ghoulseye later cameoed three times to play pranks on Alice, Terence and Hannibal. Ghoulseye appeared again to finish off Tattooed Man before he could hurt his friends. * In Omni-Hex, Ghoulseye battled Hex until he escaped. * In Picture Perfect, Ghoulseye battled the Landageddeti until it escaped. * In Alice in Wonderland, Ghoulseye captured Hypnotick before being shot down by the SACT. * In Spirited Away, Part 1, Ghoulseye battled Hex until he was released from the Omnitrix. * In Spirited Away, Part 2, Ghoulseye was safely returned to the Omnitrix and pinned Hex to a corner. * In Okey, Dokey, Literature Club!, Ghoulseye Omni-Splices to defeat Charmcaster. * In The Show Must Go On!, Ghoulseye was defeated by the Symphony Destructors. * In Battle of the Bands, Zerox created a clone of Ghoulseye multiple times to be used to participate in Battle of the Bands. * In Everyone's Story, Ghoulseye battled Fistrick and his goons. The battle was interrupted by Kraab and SixSix. * In An Ancient Revelation, Ghoulseye defeated a giant Golem-Guardian. 'Appearances' * The Tenth Alien x3 (first appearance) * Omni-Hex * Picture Perfect (selected alien was Four Arms) * Alice in Wonderland * Spirited Away, Part 1 (removed) * Spirited Away, Part 2 (returned) * ''Okey, Dokey! Literature Club'' * [[The Show Must Go On!|''The Show Must Go On!]] * [[Battle of the Bands|''Battle of the Bands]]'' x4 ''(cloned by Zerox) * Everyone's Story * An Ancient Revelation * ''Rising from Horizons'' (cloned by Zerox) * If It's Meant to Be (Omni-Splices) 'Trivia' *Ghoulseye's personality is based on the Casper's three uncles. *Ghoulseye is based on the Pokemon, Decidueye as he shares many traits with him. **Ghoulseye's Slimy Sinister Arrow Blitz, is also based on his exclusive Z-Move. *Ghoulseye went through multiple different names, being Phantomaker, Spectrike, and many others until eventually it was decided on Ghoulseye. *Ghoulseye voice is similar to Joseph Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, and Numbuh One from Codename: Kids Next Door, both of which are provided by Benjamin Diskin. *Ghoulseye won BTFF's Featured Alien of the Month in April 2019. *Ghoulseye also became Featured Alien of 2020. Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Weapons Category:Pink Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Aliens